Stay With Me
by rika08
Summary: songfic Brass Bed by Josh Gracin. so i have a thing for songfic's. Cain's leaving in the night, trying to be sure DG stays asleep. Like the girls going to sleep while he's trying to go search the grounds when it's snowing. DGCain


Stay

Sleep was what Wyatt Cain was in need of, desperately. He didn't care if he was in his nightclothes or normal clothes. Sleep was calling him. Either that, or the thought of seeing his wife smile when she woke up to find him next to her for the first time in two weeks.

Cain lay in bed, his arms wrapped around his wife's body, protecting her. His eyes were closed, finally sleeping. Of course, nothing every stays that way, when you're the Commander of the Royal Guards.

Outside the bedroom door, Cain awoke to the sounds of conversing guards. Not matter how Cain trained them, they never did grasp the ideas of stealth and ambush.

"The guards stationed reported an unusual figure around their station outside." One said.

"Any ideas who it could be?" the second asked.

"None. I hate to do this, but the Commander should know."

Cain stood at the door in nothing but his night pants, "I already know. I'll go speak with the guards and see what may be down there."

"Yes sir. Sorry to wake you sir."

Cain waved them off and returned into his room. He looked out at the windows, Fresh snow was drifting from the sky, joining the snow already on the ground. Cain sighed and began searching for his clothes.

"Cain?" called a sleepy voice. Cain looked at the bed to see DG wake. "Are you just getting in?"

_Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walkin' around  
the streets of this town  
And wherever you think you have to be can wait_

"No, I'm heading out." Cain replied.

"What?" DG sat up. She was wearing a black strapped tank. She propped herself up on her elbow. Her hair hung over her shoulder.

"I'm need to scope around the grounds." Cain explained.

"Cain, there's no way you can go out. Not now." DG said.

"Deeg, I have to go."

"No you don't! There're plenty of other guards who can search the grounds! In the past two weeks, I don't even know if you've slept. You've been on a mission or searching the grounds. You need to have someone else check so you can rest." DG explained.

_So why don't you stay with me?  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah yeah_

"DG, I can't send someone else out there. It's my job and-"

"Wyatt, you're job is going to get you killed. You've hardly slept. If you don't stay tonight, you won't be able to focus later. Just stay and rest." DG said.

"DG, I've gone longer without rest. One more night won't hurt me any." Cain replied. He buttoned up his shirt.

"DG climbed out of bed. She walked up to him and looked at him straight in the eye, "Even a Tin Man loses their strength eventually. I don't that to be tonight Cain."

"So you just want me to stay for your own sake?" Cain asked. He walked to his shoes.

DG seethed in anger. "You are unbelievable. Yes, I want you to stay. It'd be nice to wake up in my husbands' arms occasionally. But I'm not talking about what I want. I'm talking about what you need!"

_Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I'm feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare   
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out_

"DG, I don't need to rest. I'm alert enough as it is. I'll be alright." Cain said. He finished tying his shoes and straightened up.

"And how long is it going to last? Until you can't feel your hands and feet anymore? Or just until you've searched the palace grounds? In case you hadn't noticed, the ground is covered in snow." DG pointed out the window.

"It's nothing I can't handle Deeg. Just go back to bed." Cain replied. He grabbed his coat and hat.

"You really expect me to sleep knowing that my husbands outside, ignoring every sign in his body that he should be inside sleeping?" DG asked. She shook her head and walked from Cain.

_Baby stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
and we'll be all right as long as you stay with me _

Cain grabbed the doorknob. "I'll see you in the morning DG. Try to get some sleep."

"Wait." DG walked back to him, carrying a blanket in her arms. She handed it to him. "If you're going to do something stupid, at least keep this with you. You'll need all the warmth you can get."

Cain shook his head. "I'm not going to need it."

"Cain, just take the stupid blanket! The snow's coming down harder and that coat's not going to keep you warm for long out there!" Dg shoved the blanket into his arms and walked to her side of the bed.

_Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket_

Cain stared at DG's back for a moment. He sighed and opened the door. He watched DG turn her head. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Be careful Watt." She said.

"I always am." Cain replied.

_So Stay_

DG sat on the bed, staring at the wall. She inhaled deeply as she heard the door shut. A tear rolled down her cheek. _Why can't that man ever do what's good for him? One night? Would it kill him to stay one night sleeping in his bed?_

_Stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe_

DG felt a blanket fall onto her shoulder's breaking her train of though. She stood, turning quickly. DG was met with strong arms around her waist, pulling her into a kiss. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Her arms wrapped around his neck, causing the blanket to fall off her shoulders.

_the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
and We'll be alright as long as you stay  
I'll be alright as long as you stay  
with me, yeah_

They parted. DG opened her eyes and looked into Cain's. He smiled weakly at her, "One night won't kill me." He whispered.

DG smiled and kissed him again. His arms held DG's body close to his. DG could feel his heart beating faster. She deepened the kiss and pushed his coat off his shoulders.

Cain pulled apart. His forehead lingered on hers.

"What?" DG whispered.

"I may not want to leave in the morning." Cain answered.

"Then don't leave." DG whispered. She kissed his lips lightly and lingered for a few moments.

Cain kissed DG fuller. Her hands held into his shoulders. They parted, only to be immersed in their feelings. Cain kissed DG again, not caring what would come the next morning.

Tonight, he could spend with his wife. And not care about anything else.

_Stay with me_


End file.
